


the world's still spinning 'round

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, just a little something for after that game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up. I knew you wouldn't leave if those frowns didn't turn upside down or right side up, you know what I mean and....I care. Obviously. You're the asshole who turned your phone off after I called you twelve times. You <i>made</i> me drive down here and barge into Mats house." </p>
<p>or Mario helps Marco feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's still spinning 'round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciothirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/gifts).



> I hope this makes you feel better!
> 
> Title from Champagne Supernova/Dear Prudence by Pretty Reckless it's A+

_Someday you will find me caught beneath a landslide_

Mario had been blowing up his phone since the end of the game and Marco didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone but he didn't want to be alone in his apartment with his thoughts either. He turned off his phone and went to Mats to huddle with some of their teammates. It would beat being alone and miserable.

Mats had put on a movie, some stupid indie about a little girl on a roadtrip or something. Marco wasn't paying attention, no one really was, just looking at the screen for something to do. 

The door was being banged on and Sebastian opened it to find Mario Gotze ready to knock on his face. He smiled for a minute before gesturing inside.

"Do you mind? I have to pick up an asshole in there." He pushed past Kehl and looked at the sad state of affairs in the living room and huffed noisily. He pointed at Marco. 

"You're coming with me because I didn't drive all this way to help you mope. and thanks for turning off your phone. You're a real class act, Reus." Marco usual response to Mario's sniping was annoyance but right now he was escalating to boiling mad and he didn't want to make a scene in front of the guys.

"Mario, I'm not going anywhere. I'm with _my teammates._ " A low whistle sounded in the room and Pierre looked back and forth, ready to jump in if a fight broke out. Mario pursed his lips but didn't say anything to the indirect. Instead, he looked back to Sebastian and motioned him over.

"Go get Mats from wherever he's crying a river. I'm making an announcement to all of you." He shooed the taller man off and Sebastian just looked too dumb-founded to disobey the strange request. Mats was in his bedroom and was ushered out with red eyes and a dark blue blanket over his shoulders.

"I know I don't have the best track record with BVB and if you tell anyone I said this, I will get Jerome to tackle you on the street. But anyway, don't listen to the haters and just concentrate on getting better. All of this," he gestured around the room, "won't go away without you getting out of this mindset that losing is the end of the road. You still have gas and you can still keep driving. It's just you, looking out into the mirror behind to all your mistakes. You've got a few more months to come back up the table and start bitching about Bayern being on top again and...I believe you can do it, if that's worth anything." 

Marco got up and put the blanket back on the couch. 

"That was the worst speech I've ever heard, but he's right." Mario gave him a betrayed look. 

"Excuse me, Jogi definitely--" Marco slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked around the room and saw Nuri start to smile faintly and Neven roll his eyes. Mats sniffed a bit before clapping a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"We had to apologize for our performance today but like Kloppo said, we won't give up. We won't give up until we hear cheers instead of boos. We will have to apologize for kicking ass instead of getting out asses kicked. Let's make the next four months our comeback, our triumph. We can't feel sorry for ourselves until we're dead and we are still here and we're going to make this work." Mats got more relieved smiles. There was still some hope in their eyes.

Mario licked Marco's hand to get his mouth free. He grabbed Marco wrist and started leading him back to the door. 

"Right, you guys strategize or whatever. I just remembered I left Marco's door unlocked. Glad I helped, bye!" Marco protested and Auba used his former occupied space to stretch out his legs. The decision was made for him. 

"Mario, how did you even get into my apartment?" Marco shouted as they closed the door to Mats' place. Mario gave him his jacket and laughed. "Relax, I told your landlady I forgot my car keys in there and she opened it for me. I locked it, I'm not an idiot. We're going out to eat and then we're watching Fight Club because I want to make fun of Brad Pitt's lines." Marco groaned as he got into Mario's car.

"Can we at least get something good if you're making me watch Fight Club again? Italian?" He cranked up the heat and took the jacket off.

"That's so many carbs, Marco. You're lucky I'm starving." Mario complained as he turned on to the route for their favorite place. At least there would gelato to sooth his guilt.

"You know you didn't have to do that ridiculous speech." Marco fiddled with his armband that had a loose thread coming from the seam. Mario bit his lip and turned the radio off to hook up his phone to the speakers.

"Shut up. I knew you wouldn't leave if those frowns didn't turn upside down or right side up, you know what I mean and....I care. Obviously. You're the asshole who turned your phone off when I called you twelve times. You _made_ me drive down here and barge into Mats house." Marco looked out the window to hide his smile and purposely flicked Mario's thigh when he got himself under control.

"Why are you still wearing shorts in the middle of winter, asshole?" Mario coughs. 

"Like I said I'm blaming you for everything, Reus."

_The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely sure how to write gotzeus so this is pretty gen. I hope this isn't too bad.


End file.
